As used herein, the term “surround sound” refers generally to the production of sound in such a way that a listener perceives sound coming from multiple directions. Multiple audio channels may be used to create surround sound. Different audio channels may be intended to be perceived as coming from different directions, such as in front of the listener, in back of the listener, to the side of the listener, etc.
As used herein, the term “front audio channel” refers generally to an audio channel that is intended to be perceived as coming from a location that is somewhere in front of the listener. The term “surround audio channel” refers generally to an audio channel that is intended to be perceived as coming from a location that is somewhere in back of the listener. The term “surround side audio channel” refers generally to an audio channel that is intended to be perceived as coming from a location that is somewhere to the side of the listener.
One example of a surround sound configuration is 5.1 surround sound. With 5.1 surround sound, there may be five audio channels and one low frequency effects channel. The five audio channels may include three front audio channels (a left audio channel, a right audio channel, and a center audio channel) and two surround audio channels (a left surround audio channel and a right surround audio channel).
Another example of a surround sound configuration is 7.1 surround sound. With 7.1 surround sound, there may be seven audio channels and one low frequency effects channel. The seven audio channels may include three front audio channels (a left audio channel, a right audio channel, and a center audio channel), two surround audio channels (a left surround audio channel and a right surround audio channel), and two surround side audio channels (a left surround side audio channel and a right surround side audio channel).
There are many other possible configurations for surround sound. Some examples of other known surround sound configurations include 3.0 surround sound, 4.0 surround sound, 6.1 surround sound, 10.2 surround sound, 22.2 surround sound, etc.
As indicated above, the present disclosure relates generally to surround sound technology. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improvements in the way that surround sound may be implemented.